


Ewigkeit

by Zharaa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, Short Story, Unfulfilled Desire, bittersweet romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zharaa/pseuds/Zharaa
Summary: Sie und Er sind Liebende, ohne sich auch nur ein einziges Mal gesehen oder gesprochen zu haben. Ohne auf derselben Erde zu wandeln, wissen sie von einander. Sie erscheint in seinen Träumen, Er scheint in schlaflosen Nächten neben ihr zu liegen. Er vernimmt ihre Stimme im Hauch des Windes, Sie findet seine federleichte Berührung in jedem zarten Luftzug. Sie sucht seine Anwesenheit an den entferntesten Orten, Er sucht einen Weg zu ihr in der Einsamkeit der Finsternis. Einer ersehnt den anderen, immer auf der Suche, ohne Ruhe und ohne Rast, mit dem einen Ziel, schließlich und endlich vereint zu sein.Nach langen Jahren des Suchens ist sie ausgebrannt, die Sehnsucht hat ihr alles genommen. Es gibt nichts, was sie von ihrem Schmerz erlösen könnte als einzig und allein seine Berührung.





	Ewigkeit

Der Himmel war grau. Die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf schrien. Sie waren lauter als je zuvor, übertönten die stummen Hilferufe tief aus der Leere ihres Innersten. Da war nichts in ihr. Nichts als Leere, umgeben von Verzweiflung und einem tiefen Schmerz, der die Finsternis noch undurchdringlicher werden ließ.

Sein Gesicht tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Das Blau seiner Augen schön und schrecklich zugleich. Sorge war darin zu lesen. Sorge und bittersüße Pein. Kein Lächeln umspielte seine leicht geschwungenen Lippen. Die hohen Wangenknochen malten zarte Schatten auf seine Wangen. Sein rabenschwarzes Haar spielte leicht im Wind.

Sie sah nicht die Brandung, die mit unvorstellbarer Wucht gegen die Felsen krachte. Alles, was sie sah, war sein Gesicht. Seine Augen, die sie unweigerlich in ihren Bann zogen. Das Blau des Meeres war einem unbestimmten Grau gewichen, aufgewühlt durch den Sturm, der immer stärker zu werden schien.

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie die Wellen höher schlugen und über den Steinpfad schwappten, über den sie gekommen war. Sein Gesicht blieb dem ihren ganz nah. Sein Blick hielt den ihren gefangen. Der Schauer, den ihr die Kälte des Windes über den Nacken schickte, schrieb sie seinem durchdringenden Blick zu, der sich weigerte von ihr zu lassen und jede einzelne ihrer Regungen in sich aufzunehmen schien.

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich mehr und mehr. In der Ferne war ein tiefes Grollen zu vernehmen, das vom bevorstehenden Ansturm kündigte.

Sehnsucht durchfuhr sie und ließ sie leise wimmern. Ein Schluchzer ging im Heulen des Windes unter, während sich ihr Blick nach dem seinen auszustrecken schien, sie beide verband. Er war ihr nah und doch so fern. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte sie seine Finger auf ihrer Haut spüren. Wie sie ihre Wange liebkosten, hauchzart. Sein Blick barg ein Versprechen, das sie anzog, sie fesselte. Sie versank im tiefsten Blau, das sie jemals erblickt hatte. Es umarmte sie, umhüllte sie, schirmte sie ab von den scharfen Zähnen des eiskalten Wassers, das an ihrem Rocksaum riss.

Er war hier. Sein Arm legte sich um sie, hüllte sie in seinen dunklen Mantel, kalt und zugleich von einer Wärme, die nur er sie spüren lassen konnte. Seine Hand legte sich an ihre Wange, wandte ihr Gesicht dem seinen zu. Sein Daumen liebkoste ihre Lippen und teilte sie leicht ohne den Blick von ihrem zu lösen. Er brachte sie ihm ohne jede Bewegung näher und sie gab sich dem unendlichen Blau seiner Augen hin, das sie voller Wärme und Eiseskälte in sich aufnahm und schließlich vollkommen verschlang. Saphirene Klarheit umhüllte sie gänzlich, hielt sie fest, riss sie mit sich. Er würde sie niemals loslassen, er würde sie halten und mit sich nehmen in die grenzenlosen Tiefen seiner selbst.

Als sich ihre Lider endlich schlossen, spürte sie die Wärme seiner weichen Lippen auf den ihren. Und während sie tiefer in die erlösende Dunkelheit seiner so lang ersehnten Umarmung versank, ihre Münder verschmolzen, verstummten die Schreie in ihrem Inneren und gaben einer Ruhe nach, die sie so lange ersehnt hatte. Sein Kuss gab und nahm ihr alles, vereinte sie endlich, während er sie mit sich in die vollkommene, wohltuende Finsternis zog.

Geborgen und verloren, in Ewigkeit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Danke, für das Lesen meiner kleinen Kurzgeschichte! :)
> 
> Er beruht auf dem ersten Charakter, den ich je ersonnen habe und ist mir selbst im Laufe der Jahre sehr ans Herz gewachsen, weshalb dieser Text für mich sehr emotional ist.  
> Ich hoffe allerdings, der Text bewegt auch euch als Leser ein wenig.
> 
> Feedback ist immer willkommen!


End file.
